


Les temps de paix

by JessSwann



Series: Cinquante Nuances de Romance [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Discord: L'Enfer de Dante 1.0, F/F, F/M, No Dialogue, No Sex, Sanctum (The 100)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessSwann/pseuds/JessSwann
Summary: Durant la saison 6, les pensées de Clarke alors qu'ils découvrent Sanctum
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Echo, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Cinquante Nuances de Romance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048033
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	Les temps de paix

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers : Comme toujours, The 100 ne m’appartient pas (sinon Bell & Clarke auraient fini ensemble)
> 
> Bonjour à tous ! 
> 
> Voici une nouvelle histoire écrite dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, 60 minutes pour un thème, ici : Eden
> 
> Cette fic répond également à plusieurs défis du Discord de l’Enfer de Dante (liste en fin d’histoire)
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter par MP si vous souhaitez des infos sur le FoF ou le Discord
> 
> Bonne lecture et… reviews ?

Sanctum…

Clarke en était persuadée, Sanctum serait leur nouvel Eden, un territoire vierge ou presque, un endroit où reconstruire leurs existences malmenées par les épreuves. Ils avaient assez souffert. Sanctum était leur occasion de faire mieux, peut-être la seule de trouver leur rédemption. SA seule chance de rattraper ses erreurs et les morts qu’elle avait semés sur sa route.

La jeune femme se tourna vers Madi et sourit en voyant la joie sur le visage de l’enfant. Peu d’années les séparaient, pas assez pour que Clarke puisse être la mère de l’ancienne Heda mais, dans son cœur, cela n’avait aucune importance. Elle aimait Madi comme Abby l’aimait. Avec force et sans mesure.

Murphy apparut et Clarke ne put s’empêcher de pouffer. Le hors-la-loi belliqueux et égoïste avait bien changé depuis qu’ils avaient tous été envoyés sur Terre. Emori n’y était pas étrangère… En tombant amoureux de la belle _Frikdreina,_ Monty s’était adouci et s’était ouvert aux autres membres du groupe. Après l’avoir méprisé, Clarke n’imaginait désormais plus son existence sans les remarques acides du jeune homme.

Elle fixa quelques instants Octavia… La jeune fille avait encore du chemin à faire pour trouver la paix, mais entourée de ses amis, soutenue par son frère, nul doute qu’Octavia réussirait à se pardonner. C’était de cela dont ils avaient tous besoin : d’expier leurs péchés et de tirer une leçon de leurs erreurs.

Et puis bien sûr il y avait Bellamy… Le regard de Clarke se voila quelques instants lorsqu’elle posa les yeux sur le jeune homme. Echo était à ses côtés et tous deux riaient d’une blague dont elle se savait éternellement exclue. Les six années d’éloignement avaient laissé des traces et, même si Bell était toujours son meilleur ami, Clarke avait dû se résoudre à l’idée qu’ils ne seraient jamais plus l’un pour l’autre. Une histoire avortée avant même d’avoir vraiment commencée… Certes, elle ne ressentait pas pour Bellamy la même passion que celle qu’elle avait éprouvée pour Lexa.

Personne ne remplacerait jamais Lexa.

Pourtant, auprès de Bellamy, elle avait éprouvé à nouveau la douceur de se sentir protégée, l’envie de se surpasser, de devenir meilleure. Pour lui. Elle était tombée amoureuse sans s’en rendre compte. Mais leur histoire avait été tuée dans l’œuf, étouffée par leurs années passées loin de l’autre. Il leur avait été impossible de reprendre là où ils étaient restés. C’était Echo qu’il embrassait alors qu’elle avait rêvé de leurs retrouvailles durant six ans.

La morsure du regret et de l’amertume tordit un instant le cœur de la jeune femme puis, elle se reprit et tourna son regard azur vers l’horizon. Ses sentiments n’avaient plus leur place dans ce nouvel Eden qui leur était offert. Leur combat était terminé. Les temps de paix s’offraient à eux et elle était bien décidée à ne pas leur tourner le dos. Elle garderait son amour pour elle. Ni Bellamy, ni Echo ne sauraient ce qu’elle ressentait pour son meilleur ami.

Clarke ne laisserait rien ni personne compromettre leur avenir.

**Author's Note:**

> Liste des défis :
> 
> Couleur du jour : 23/08/2020 : Azur  
> Mot du jour : 03/01/2021 : Paix  
> Titre du jour : 11/11/2020 Les temps de paix  
> Lieu du jour : 26/09/2020 : en dehors de la planète Terre  
> Horoscope : Poisson : Clarke Griffin (The 100)  
> Mot inconnu de la semaine : du 31/12/2020: Belliqueux  
> Emotion de la semaine : du 08/12/2020 au 14/12/2020 : Amoureux  
> Un défi pour soi-même ou pour les autres : Faire un texte sans dialogue  
> Alphabet des thèmes : A – Avenir  
> Cap ou pas cap : n°3018 écrire une fic sans OC  
> Foire aux Couples : 22 : Bellamy x Clarke (The 100)  
> Foire aux folles actions : 346 : Renoncer à l'être aimé  
> Foire aux duos : 190 Clarke & Bellamy  
> Foire aux personnages : 175 Clarke Griffin  
> La blessure de votre personnage : 40 : Ne pas être aimé en retour  
> Les Défis de Sarah et Voirloup : n°76. écrire sur un fandom dont on a pas l'habitude  
> Nos personnages à la Disney : Mulan : écrire sur une femme guerrière  
> Collectionner les POP’s : POP n°38 : Arthur Pendragon- Cheveux : écrire sur Elsa ou écrire sur un personnage blond  
> 6 variations sur le même thème : Thème 57 : Demain est un autre jour (1/6)  
> 7 couples pour un thème : Thème 95 : Loin des yeux… (1/7)  
> Fanfiction de la mythologie : Apollon et Daphnée - mythe grec : Fanfiction : écrire une fanfiction sur un amour impossible  
> Les défis de l’extrême : Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots)  
> 50 nuances : de romance (6/50)  
> Les 50 drabbles : Couple 3 : Bellamy/Clarke  
> Si tu l’oses : 746. Chercher le paradis  
> Le vol partiel ou complet d’un défi : Ecrire sur un personnage dont le prénom commence par un C  
> Fusionnons : 26 défis


End file.
